New York Yankees
, and Baby Bear.]] The New York Yankees are a professional Baseball team, based in the New York City borough of the Bronx. A member of the Major League Baseball's American League, the club was originally founded in Baltimore, Maryland in 1901, and moved to New York City in 1903 (where they were renamed the Yankees in 1913). From 1923 to 2008 the Yankees played in Yankee Stadium, which was replaced with the new Yankee Stadium in 2009. In the New York area, their games are available on the Yankees Entertainment and Sports Network. Yankees players that have appeared with the Muppets include Hideki Matsui and Dave Winfield, as well as former manager Joe Torre. Elmo appeared at an exhibition game between the New York Yankees and the Yomiuri Giants at the Tokyo Dome on March 28, 2004. Big Bird appeared at the new Yankee Stadium on May 31, 2019. He also appeared in an online video with manager Aaron Boone, and Alex Cora of the rival Boston Red Sox, released in June 2019. References * An older New York Yankees logo appears on the bulletin board in the background of The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. Shortly after this is seen, it switches to a New York Knicks logo. * Scooter's room in episode 417 of The Muppet Show features a Yankees pennant on the wall. *In Episode 1350 of Sesame Street, Big Bird reads Gordon's newspaper over his shoulders. He's delighted to read the Yankees have a goose on their team, but Gordon points out that's just the player's name (Goose Gossage). * In The Great Muppet Caper, Lady Holiday, reviewing her models before the fashion show, suggests to one of them "try wearing lingerie under the frock instead of the New York Yankees T-Shirt." * In The Muppets Take Manhattan, Yankees memorabilia adorns the lockers of the Muppets. * Big Bird tells David in Sesame Street Episode 1940 that he and Mr. Snuffleupagus are going to see a Yankee game today. * A Muppet Whatnot was available from the Muppet Whatnot Workshop in a baseball outfit which resembles that of the Yankees. * In a Sesame Street insert, a group of city residents try striking up conversations with a group of monsters they recently discover to be nice. One Anything Muppet asks the monsters if they like the Yankees. One replies they prefer the Boston Red Sox. * In a Sesame Street insert, Mookie Wilson and Keith Hernandez of the New York Mets teach Snuffy to hit a ball. He becomes so good, he hits a grand slam and it crashes through the window of George Steinbrenner, then manager of the Yankees. *In the Sesame Street video The Alphabet Game, Sonny Friendly interprets Dimples the Dog's bark as the game-winning answer "roof." Big Bird objects, saying if Dimples was asked "who was the greatest outfielder the Yankees ever had," he would have said "Ruth!" Big Bird's rabbit friend then guesses "DiMaggio?" * In Sesame Street Episode 3718, Telly Monster yells back to an unseen group of customers in the back of Hooper's Store to check if they want sandwiches. He addresses one customer "You, with the Yankees hat!" * In the Kinect Sesame Street TV episode "Elmozilla," during a game of catch with Paul Ball, Gladys the Cow comments the player could have a career with the "Moo York Yankees." Connections * Bonnie Erickson helped create the Yankees short-lived mascot. * Derek Jeter plays shortstop for the Yankees. * Jon Lieber played for the Yankees for the 2004 season. External links * Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sports Category:Sports References